


Together At Last

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, RP, Yukinerva, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Rogue finds Sting upset on the balcony. What could be bothering him? Can Rogue help Sting to feel better?





	Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old rp between my Sting and I. ^^

Sting sat out on the balcony of the guild hall, not minding one bit that the sky was as dark and gloomy as his mood. The blonde was slouched over, elbows on his knees with his head hanging low.

Rogue had passed Sting in the hall just a little bit ago and could tell there was something wrong with his twin dragon partner. He followed him out to the balcony and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?” the dark haired one asked quietly. His tone was out of concern and not annoyance for the blonde often sulked. Rogue could tell however that this was serious.

Sting had been quiet all day, but was sulking more than usual. He didn't look up and sighed.  
"Dumb shit." He said harshly.

Rogue actually winced a little. It must be really bad for him to lash out like that. Sure they would yell and argue with each other but this was different. " You know you can tell me anything." Rogue frowned actually feeling like he should hug the blonde. He wasn't a touchy feely sort of person but he could tell Sting was in need of some support right now.

"Yeah, I know." He said, a tone of despair in his voice. Sting mumbled something under his breath, unable to really grasp the situation yet.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you then?" Rogue asked softly placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. Sting looked like he was about to cry making Rogue's heart ache and gave him urge to hug him.

"Yukino." Was all Sting replied. At the mere mention of her name, the dragon slayer shook, trying not to cry. He definitely wasn't ashamed to cry, but rather he didn't want to admit that Yukino being swept off her feet by Milady was bothering him.

"Oh" was all Rogue replied with before giving Sting a hug almost involuntarily. He had seen Milady flirting with Yukino ever since she came back. She must have finally seduced the white haired maiden. 

Rogue knew there was nothing he could do. That's why he just sat next his partner with his arms around him to let him cry.

Sting ended up sobbing. He'd been too dense, too obliviously to notice that Yukino was definitely interested in Minerva and vice versa.

Rogue didn't know what else to do, so he just let Sting cry it out as he patted his back gently. He was both pissed off and sad for his dragon partner. Rogue was mad this had to happen to him not at any one person. Also any time Sting was sad Rogue felt sad too. He knew how Sting felt right now. He too was in love with someone who was too dense to notice.

It took sting a good ten minutes to calm down, familiar faces of guild mates peeking out periodically and ducking back as to not disturb the upset guild master.

The blonde finally got control of his breathing, having snotted all over himself and Rogue in the process. He sat up, still a mess really, but smiled as best he could through his tears. "Thanks, Rogue."

"Any time" Rogue gave Sting a small smile. He still wished he could do more for him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked handing Sting his scarf he wore around neck. God his eyes were beautiful, even as puffy and bloodshot from crying as they were. Rogue thought to himself as he stared, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Sting wiped his eyes, still a little sniffly. The blonde stood up suddenly, a look of determination on his face. "We're going drinking. Right now." He proclaimed.

"What?! No!" Rogue protested, "I don't think that's a good id-" As he tried to stand up he stumbled into Sting toppling them both over. "Shit!" He cursed as he ended up on top of the blonde, hands on either side of his head.

Sting hit the ground but barely winced, accustomed to physical pain from too many training sessions. He blinked, looking up, his hands on Rogue's chest. His lips were slightly parted, tear-streaked cheeks pink from the closeness. Sure, they'd been face to face before but never on quite the same way. "R-rogue?" He stammered, thrown completely off guard.

Rogue flushed pink against pale skin. "I... I'm so..."He started. His Ruby eyes peered into Sting's. Maybe now was his chance. Rogue gulped before spoke again. "Sting... I know you just.... Dammit how do I do this....." He felt frazzled, which he never was, and all he wanted to do was kiss him. They were so close, Rogue didn't even realize he was slowly closing the gap between them.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sting said, leaning up until their lips touched. His fingers knitted into Rogue's tear-dampened shirt, pulling him just that much closer. The blonde had had a crush on Rogue for ages, but never acted upon it for fear of rejection. Now, he'd been rejected once today, why not risk it?

Rogue's eyes went wide only for a second before he closed them kissing the other back. Kissing Sting was like bliss. Why had he been so afraid tell the blonde truth? There was lust and longing in that kiss.

Sting whined just a little into the kiss, arching himself towards the Ruby-eyed male to touch as much of him as possible. Greedy hands made their way around Rogue's chest, firmly grasping the back of his shirt.

The blonde let the kiss break slowly, panting slightly. "Rogue..." He said quietly, giving the other man a little kiss along his jawline.

Rogue cleared his throat before he spoke. "I... We may quarrel but.... I would never reject you." He spoke in a rather husky voice before leaning down to kiss the man beneath him again. They were still on the balcony for anyone to see but neither one seemed to care.

Sting didn't reply, a rare event for such a mouthy man. Instead, his hand trailed up Rogue's back to entangle in his messy black hair, giving a good firm tug. His leg ran along the other man's, trying to encourage Rogue for anything, even a little more contact.

Rogue grunted as his hair was being pulled but did not break the kiss. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. He groaned again as Sting squirmed and repositioned himself a bit. Rogue was now straddling the blonde. His pants feeling awfully tight.

The blonde's hips shifted, his baggy pants doing little to hide his arousal. Sting tried to grind against Rogue, not doing well against the shadow Dragonslayer. His chest heaved already, lips parted still from the lustful and surprisingly passionate kiss. 

"Office." He said, running his hand up under Rogue's shirt and over each toned muscle.

Rogue blinked. Was Sting giving him orders now? Normally he'd protest but right now it was kind of… hot. "Sure, whatever you say, Guild Master." Rogue smirked as he teased. He grunted a little getting up off of Sting and offering a hand to help him up.

Sting openly whined when Rogue rose, and took his hand as he too got up from the balcony floor. The blonde quickly grasped Rogue's shirt, pulling him into another swift kiss before nipping at the man's lip.

"Fuck..." He said, pressing his hips against Rogue's.

Yes he had a feeling they would be indeed fucking. "Why so whiney, Master?" Rogue asked with another smirk on his face. How Sting went from a sobbing mess to a whiney horny fuck in less ten minutes was beyond him. Then again he had just been blushing and a flustered angsty mess himself just a few minutes ago.

"Your fucking fault." He replied, still feeling up Rogue's chest. He had to admit to himself, he /liked/ this, especially since it was Rogue.

"You kissed me remember?" Rogue arched his back a little as he spoke. Or was it he who started it? Rogue wasn't sure anymore. He reached out to pull Sting closer so we're just inches from each other again.

"Office or apartment. I don't care which. Just now." He said, his thumb rubbing over a nipple. He was so close to Rogue they practically shared the same spot on the balcony, leaning to kiss the raven-haired man again.

Rogue squirmed a little this time, a soft grunt escaping his lips before they kissed again. The office was closer. But the apartment would be more comfortable. "Office" Was all he said breathlessly.

"Fine." He replied, having a hard time keeping his hands off of Rogue. The back way to the office was open, usually clear of guild mates at this time.

The pair exchanged kisses and pauses against the walls of the guild hall for dangerous pressure to already tight pants. The light and dark were entangled in the dimly lit hall as their footfalls disturbed old dust from who knows when. The office door slammed shut, the old lock rapidly sealing them within.

___________________________________

Sting wiped everything off his desk with one arm sweep, dragging Rogue to the sturdy wooden desk.

Rogue felt... Giddy? Was this what being in love felt like? Or was it the thrill of trying to hide from others? The shadow dragon didn't have time to worry about the mess Sting just made for he was now atop the desk himself. "Sting...?" His voice was low yet excited.

Sting's heart was racing, nervous excitement driving him on. The blonde had a devilish smirk on his face, his gloves and vest hitting the floor in rapid succession.

He was between Rogue's knees in the blink of an eye, pressing their hips together without a care in the world.

Rogue didn't have much time to react other than to moan into another kiss and move his hips against the other. He was relying simply on instinct at this point.

Sting had never gone any further than cuddling before, so he was just going from all the dirty things he kept stashed here and there. His knees kept Rogue's thighs apart as he rather forcefully shoved Rogue's shirt up, kissing a lazy trail all the way from the low waistband to his throat.

Rogue did not protest when shirt went across room. A rumbling moan came from his throat almost like a cat purring. He had never been intimate before so he was mostly relying on instinct and Sting.

Sting had seen Rogue naked on many occasions, but in this moment it was as if he'd never seen his partner before. Fingers explored each little dip and curve of toned muscle, lips often trailing behind those delicate and teasing touches.

Sting released Rogue's length from his pants, blushing furiously. He'd never done anything like this before. His hand slowly began to palm Rogue, before fingers gently grasped and stroked.

Rogue was blushing himself. He felt like he was being pampered or something. His hands on Sting's shoulders were digging into the flesh. Where did Sting learn these things? Rogue threw his head back in a deep moan, moving his hips, encouraging Sting to do more.

"Fuck..." He swore, squeezing Rogue's length a little tighter. The blonde leaned up, his lips pressed against the other man's length. Sting kissed slowly, deliberately, making each small touch seem larger and more intense than the last.

Rogue's hand found it's way too Sting's hair, pulling on it but so gently. He grunted and squirmed, moving his hips forward. Rogue whined softly, not knowing how badly he needed this.

___________________________________

Sting was exhausted but happy as hell, perched on the balcony with Rogue, the pair of Dragonslayers enjoying the sunset together. His neck had several love bites, and the blonde was a little thankful for a fluffy collar on his vest.

Rogue had a continuous small happy smile on his face. He had never felt so happy yet exhausted in his life. He was sore all over but that didn't matter as he stood next to Sting, his partner, friend, guild master, and now lover.

Sting was definitely a cuddler, and hadn't stopped touching the shadow dragon in some way. The blonde wrapped an arm around Rogue, nuzzling into his well marked neck.

They were alone, or so he thought. Rogue didn't mind cuddling. They watched as the sun set on a long, emotional yet wonderful day. Rogue sighed happily as he snuggled into Sting.

Neither dragon slayer knew the majority of the guild was watching, jewel passing back and forth since they had been betting on when the two would get together.

The blonde kissed at Rogue's neck lightly, lovingly. The sun cast a rainbow of colour across the balcony casting the two in colorful light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please review~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
